This invention relates to a latch for doors and the like, and particularly to a door latch of a vehicle.
Known passive entry type car door lock systems work by the driver having about his person a radio frequency card which, as he approaches his own vehicle, is recognized by the vehicle and the vehicle then unlocks itself. On certain passive entry systems the recognition process only starts when an outside door handle is initially moved by the driver. Under such circumstances the electrical power actuator which unlocks the door does so in a fraction of a second and before the door handle has been fully lifted, thus allowing the opening of the door.
However, if the door handle is lifted quickly it can beat the unlocking actuator leaving the door locked with the handle in the up position. The driver must release the handle and then lift it again to open the door, and this can be frustrating to some drivers.
One known solution to this problem is to provide an actuator which both unlocks and also unlatches a door latch. However, significantly more power is required to unlatch than to unlock thus requiring a bigger actuator.